Computer/Inanimate Crisis
Computer is a female background character on the show Inanimate Crisis. Personality Computer is pretty social, she's very nice, some say she's too nice, some hardly even see her nice side because, while she doesn't become 'aggressive', she can get pretty aggravated, however when she's in a fight she really just tries to say what's wrong with the other person's insults, she's not very good at arguing back. She knows a lot about technology so if you have something like a hardware issue, she's your go-to girl. Appearance Computer isn't actually a computer, instead she is a Monitor connected to a Keyboard. Her monitor is simple grey, it doesn't reflect that much light and isn't turned on, but when turned on she loses her face and she works like a normal computer would, however she can still see, talk move and all that jazz. She can turn off and on at will and when she sleeps her face just completely disappears.Speaking of her face, her eyes, eyelashes and eyebrows are green along with her tongue and inside of her mouth. Her keyboard looks like the one Sydney has, except it's light grey instead of black. All the keys that you would normally find are on there, but two keys show the Windows logo (which is also on the one Sydney has) which suggests that Computer was created by Windows. There is a short wire connecting the two parts of her body which stands up by itself. Trivia * Computer was originally going to be in Sydney's other show "Entity Clashdown" which was scrapped along with her other show for "Inanimate Crisis" ** In that show Computer was mostly the same except her face were the regular colours instead of green. ** She would have places 7th/29th which is in the top quarter of contestants. She would've been eliminated in episode 26, the 5th to last episode. *** She was originally going to be in the final 2 though with Plank but this was dropped. ** She would've been on Z-BOX's team 'The Red Apples' along with Cactus, Bamboo Sword, Pearl, Plank and two cut characters: Plaster and Pebble. * Computer was originally not owned by Syndey, she was the only contestant who wasn't in the 64-character draft of the show. She was actually owned by Jos Warrington, one of Sydney's first friends in the OSC. She still is, but once the show changed to have a lot less contestants she became her own character. ** Jos' design of her looks a lot different though, she's yellow, her screen is more static, her monitor goes back father, she's on an angle and her keyboard seen on a front view and is connected to the monitor. ** Computer was made brand new because Jos and Sydney haven't spoken in a long time and there is a high chance he doesn't want her in. *** However, her asset was already made and Sydney didn't want to let it go to waste, so she was changed to be slightly different and made her own OC. * Computer's leg is disconnected to her body in her main pose. This is a mistake. * Computer and a dropped character, 'Z-BOX', were originally going to be love interests, but this was dropped in the original Inanimate Crisis. Category:Females Category:Arms and Legs Category:Grey Category:Technology Category:Contestants Category:Inanimate crisis Category:Battle For The Console